Autumn & Orange Juice
by Jaleesa J
Summary: Its Autumn, and our favorite orange haired teens are out and about! But the wind seems to bring them together, with Orange Juice? read and review! First story!


Orange Juice

*An Ichihime fic*

**WARNING- **Some parts are crack! XD Disclamier- I Dont own Bleach. *Sigh* If i did, ichigo and orihime wouldve BEEN together. On with th3 story!

It was another Friday afternoon, and Orihime found herself skipping through the peaceful streets of town. The season was autumn; and our favorite deep orange haired beauty stopped to admire the many colors. She tilted her head up and looked up at the huge oak tree that was in the park. Her mouth made a small _o_ as a gust of wind blew some leaves away.

"So pretty," she said, as they descended around her and swirled in circles. Orihime giggled as they danced around her; then another breeze went by and sent the leaves on their way. Orihime walked to the bench and sat down, wrapping her arms around her. She didn't bring a jacket, so all she had on was her school uniform. And it was starting to get _cold._

Orihime smiled and said, "I can stand a little cold. Besides, I don't want to go home, I like looking at the trees. They're like fireworks! Pretty, explosive fireworks that the little blue men set off!"

Her grey eyes glowed and become distant as she talked about the little blue men and… other Orihime stuff.

Little did she know, a certain spikey orange haired substitute shinigami was out and about. He was going to the store, to get some things Yuzu needed for dinner. He huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly annoyed about being outside when it was starting to get cold. He hated the cold. And what made it worse, is that his bastard of a father had the_ nerve_ to gloat about how warm the house was, and how sorry he felt for his son about going out into the cold. When in reality, he was the one who suggested Ichigo go to the store in the first place.

His ever present scowl deepened even more as he thought, '_Damn Bastard. He pisses me off to no fucking end, and I swear to god, if he even THINKS about-' _but his train of thought was caught off when he saw long, deep orange hair with two blue flower hairpins. At first her back was turned, but then she turned to the side, and Ichigo couldn't help but stare. Her big, sparkling grey eyes looked up at the stars as she held an orange leaf. She was smiling that unearthly bright smile, and she standing on her tiptoes. The moon seemed to cask a spotlight directly on her, making her seem like she was glowing. She was beyond beautiful. She looked like an angel without wings. Ichigo felt like he must have been staring at her for what seemed like forever, so he tried, unsuccessfully, to pry his eyes away.

Then, the angel suddenly looked at him. It was like those stormy grey eyes saw through him, and looked directly into his soul. She started to blush, and she quickly looked away. Ichigo felt relieved that the strong connection she had over him was broken. He needed to get going, but he realized two things: One that Orihime was by herself on a Friday night. Two, Orihime was by herself on a _cold_ Friday night, without a coat. Wasn't a good combination. So, Ichigo, being the protective person he is, was going to walk orihime home. Better yet, she could come with him to the store! Yeah, that would be perfect, so then she wouldn't be alone and-

'_**Oi! King! Shut the fuck up and just take princess with ya already! Ya givin' me a headache with all your damn thinking!'**_

__Deciding to ignore his hollow, Ichigo walked toward Orihime, leaves cracking beneath his feet as he walked. Orihime jerked her head up upon hearing footsteps. She started shifting nervously in place as Ichigo came nearer. One second later, he was standing in front of her, his coat in his outstretched hand. She looked at Ichigo's deep brown eyes in surprise. As if reading her mind, he said,

"Inoue, its cold and dark on a Friday night, and you're alone. There's no way in hell I'll just leave you here. Come on, you're coming me. Here,"

Seeing as she wasn't about to put on his coat, he took one of her arms and started to put it through the selves. Orihime started to blush furiously, but she didn't stop Ichigo as he treated her like a toddler. When he was finished, he started to proceed to the other arm. Knowing what he was about to do, she stopped Ichigo before he did started.

"That's okay, Kurosaki-kun, I'll put it on."

Seeming satisfied with her answer, he nodded and straightened himself out. When she was finished, she peered at him with curious eyes. Ichigo looked down at her and said,

"You're coming with me to the store, and since it's already so late, you should eat dinner with us."

He held out his hand, and Orihime shyly put her hand in his. The moment their hands touched, a surge of electricity went through both of them. Simultaneously, they looked at each other. Orhihime started to blush at the intensity of the stare. Ichigo quickly looked away. Without another word, the two orange haired teens walked hand in hand to the store.

"Okay, eggs, eggs, where are the damn eggs?" said a very frustrated Ichigo. " I swear, they've changed this place! The eggs were here last week, where the hell are they?"

A bright, bubbly voice said, "Here you go, Kursosaki-kun! I've got the eggs!"

Ichigo whipped around so fast you would swear he got whiplash. And sure enough, Orihime was there behind him, all smiles as she held out the eggs. Ichigo felt his eye twitch as she placed the eggs in the basket. She looked back up at him, her smile contagious.

"Is that all, Kurosak-kun?" Even Ichigo felt his lips pull up in a small smile as he said, "Yeah, that's all. Let's get outta here." Then they paid for the groceries and headed to the Kurosaki household.

Much to Ichigo's dismay, Karin opened the door.

"Ichi-nii! You're so late! What took you so long-"

She stopped as she opened the door wider as saw Orihime, with his coat. She looked at the two of them quickly before saying,

"What did you do to Orihime-chan, you sly bastard? Did you force her to do anything against her will?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth together as he said through a forced voice, "Karin. It's cold out here, and these bags are heavy. And no, I didn't force Orihime to do anything against her will. Now, please get out the way."

Karin narrowed her eyes together, analyzing the situation. Without a word, she stepped out of the way. Ichigo walked through the door, glad to be out the cold. Now all he had to do was put the bags down and- "ICHIGO! YOU'RE HOME!" said the booming voice of Isshin Kurosaki as he ran down the stairs.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME HOME! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG-" he stopped, because he saw long, deep orange hair. His eyes almost bulged out of his head, and he started smiling a big, wide smile. He calmly walked over to Orihime, and took her hand in his. An almost snarl like sound came from Ichigo as Isshin flirted with her.

Isshin lifted her hand to his lips as he said," My dear Orihime-chan, such a pleasure to have you here with us. I hope my son wasn't too much of a problem. If so, you always have me."

Right before he could kiss her hand, a roundhouse kick sent him flying into the wall. Ichigo threw daggers at his father as a flash of black surrounded his eyes. He possessively wrapped his arm around her as he growled, "Hands off _my_ Orihime." Silence filled the room as everybody stared at Ichigo in shock. Poor Orihime was red as a tomato, and she looked nervously at the ground.

Just then Karin broke the ice saying, "Didn't know you had it in you, Ichi-nii. I was starting to wonder if you were gay or not."

This only added fuel to the fire as a possessed like Ichigo said with a watery sounding voice, "Tch, I'll show _you_ gay, you little brat."

In less than a second, Ichigo pulled Orihime close to him, pulled her startled face up, and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for about three seconds.

When he pulled away, he smirked at his family, and said, "Yeah, who else wants to question if im gay or not? Trust me, I can show you a lot more."

Isshin walked to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder, pride radiating off his face like a sun.

"My boy, I'm so proud of you. Not only did you bring a girl home, you brought Orihime-chan! And not only that, you had the balls to kiss her in front of your family! You, son, are now officially a man!"

A punch sent flying Isshin yet again to the wall. He got up saying, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Karin respeoned by saying, "That's just how life is goat chin."

Little did they know, Orihime fainted. They only realized it when a loud **THUMP** brought their attention to the girl on the floor. Yuzu ran over to her, saying,

"Oh no! Orihime-chan! Are you okay?"

Orihime was knocked out. Ichigo ran over to the girl, grabbed her hand and asked,"Orihime, can you hear me?" Then she stirred, and mumbled, "Orange Juice… no! I'm a carrot and Kurosaki-kun is an orange! Mhm, Kurosaki-kun is an orange. Oranges are yummy. I love orange juice. I wanna drink up Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo smirked at the girl on the floor. He looked at Yuzu and said, "Hey Yuzu, gimme some orange juice. I think I'm gonna need it…"

And they lived happily orange juice after! XD

A/N:Yeah, its a one shot. Kinda random, but that's Orihime for ya! :) first story, so be nice. Please.


End file.
